


When the Stars Go Blue

by SimplySix



Series: The Adventures of Wallace and Nero [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Person, Hurt, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POINTLESS CRAP, Pain, Snippet, Songfic, breakdown - Freeform, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say to have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all.  Whoever "they" are, are full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars Go Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was another, random snippet that I did back in the day. It didn't do so hot on TUMBLR or FFNET, but for what it's worth, I kinda like I took a Country Song and twisted it like this. xD

**_When the Stars Go Blue_ **

**_by Jupiter Green_ **

**_……………………….._ **

_based on a song sung by Tim McGraw_

**_……………………….._ **

_Dancing when the Stars Go Blue._

_Dancing when the evening fell._

_Dancing in your wooden shoes, in a wedding gown._

I hated these kinds of songs. They reminded me of  _him_. 

The terrible twang melody was just the kind of music he enjoyed. He would hum while tapping his ridiculously large hands on the steering wheel of that wretched van he had the nerve to call home. 

He would hum, terribly out of tune, I might add. He would hum and the nights would not be as cold. They would be filled with some kind of warm happiness that could only be brought about when he was there. 

The Outback followed him wherever he went.

_Dancing out on Seventh Street_

_Dancing through the Underground_

_Dancing with a marionette._

I loved being with him in those moments. He was not an easy man to calm. He was on his guard constantly. Oh, but when he would hum…when he would sing those off key country notes…

_Where do you go when you’re lonely._

_Where do you go when you’re blue._

_Where do you go when you’re lonely, I’ll follow you._

He had a smile that could melt ice. His dark eyes would light up behind those glasses of his. He would seem years younger when his lips parted. God, and when he laughed! He laughed with everything he had. It felt like a burst of energy. It could make you feel like you wanted to laugh with him for no reason other than HE was laughing.

He made you feel loved. Made you feel whole.

He made you feel like you mattered.

_When the stars go Blue._

_Stars go Blue._

_Stars go Blue._

_Stars go Blue._

He had that way of manipulating people. Maybe it was his trade. Then again, you’d think I would have been used to it.  I was the best liar in the business. I could lie with the best of the crooks we worked with back then. 

I suppose I should have seen it for what it was.

Seen it for what it would become _._

_Laughing with your pretty mouth._

_Laughing with your broken eyes._

_Laughing with your loveless tongue, in a lullaby._

This damn song! 

He would like this kind of song, I just know it. It has that horrible sadness that is bittersweet. It is like tasting tears of joy or the tears of a lover. You hated to see it, but you loved it all the same. It was a reminder of what was gone and what was left to gain.

He was cruel. He played me as I would have played him. I trusted him, and that was my first mistake. 

In my profession you can trust no one, and no one trusts you.

_Where do you go when you’re lonely?_

_Where do you go when you’re blue?_

_Where do you go when you’re lonely, I’ll follow you._

Maybe that was the problem all along. We trusted each other. Perhaps we did forget what we were doing there in the first place. 

We were hired to kill each other, not fall in love. 

But, he didn’t have to runaway alone. He didn’t have to LEAVE ME HERE. He treated me as though our nights together meant NOTHING. My heart, my feelings, they were…were WORTHLESS!

_When the stars go blue._

_Stars go Blue_

_Stars go Blue_

_Stars go Blue._

I would have followed him. I would have gone anywhere with him. I would have bought his delusions of grandeur when he said we would runaway to Australia and hide in the Outback forever. They’d never find us, he’d boasted. 

Some plan. 

Perhaps that’s where he is now. Perhaps he is sitting in some shanty in the middle of the desert staring up at the same, blue sky…watching the same, blue stars.

Maybe he is thinking of me, listening to some sappy, horrible Country-Western song by an up-and-coming artist. 

Maybe he is regretting what he did to me before he left me.

_“That was Tim McGraw with “When the Stars Go Blue” on 97.1 “The BULL!”_

I hope his tears taste as bitter as mine.

 


End file.
